Stage Fright - SQ Reloaded
by WinnieKirk
Summary: First story in my SQ Reloaded universe (S1E10 - see my profile). After hurricane Sheila, the SeaQuest is dry-docked at New Cape Quest (NCQ) for repairs and the crew has been given shore leave. Kristin's niece, Kira, is shot and the crew must help uncover the culprit. We meet Kristin's family (OCs). Relationships: Nathan/Kristin, Kristin/Kira, Kristin/Family.
1. Chapter 1

STAGE FRIGHT

 **Universe:** SEAQUEST DSV RELOADED – Season 1, episode 10. See my profile for a more thorough description.

 **Rating:** Not sure but T, to be on the safe side.

 **Summary:** After hurricane Sheila, the SeaQuest is dry-docked at New Cape Quest (NCQ) for repairs and the crew has been given a seven-day shore leave. They have also been invited to the singer Kira Louisa's comeback concert, who happens to be Kristin Westphalen's niece. When Kira is shot during her concert, Admiral Noyce gives Captain Bridger and the senior staff extra time off to investigate the attempted murder cooperating with the police. The crew soon finds out that there may be a connection to previous threats toward the Westphalen family.

 **Notes:** I know NCQ does not become SeaQuest's homeport until season 2, but I always thought it was strange there were no other places in the UEO where the submarine could dry-dock for repairs. Therefore, I decided that in my universe(s) there should be a couple of other harbors it could dry-dock at.

 **Disclaimer:** The SeaQuest DSV TV-series does not belong to me. I only own the characters who do not originate from the series. However, if the series' characters do not wish to return to their original universe because they had too much fun during the making of this, they are more than welcome to stay, though I cannot afford to pay them anything. If I could, SeaQuest DSV (and other series) would still be running.

 **Also a huge 'thank you' goes to Jewelbox1322 for her encouragements to publish and for betaing!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Aunt Kris!"

Kristin Westphalen heard her niece's familiar voice call out and looked in her direction. Her niece, Kira, was waving enthusiastically with a brilliant smile. Kristin smiled, waved back, and started moving to the end of the dock where Kira was waiting.

Behind Kristin, Captain Bridger, Commanders Ford, and Hitchcock, along with Security Chief Crocker, were saying goodbye to the crew members who had been on the last launches bringing them from SeaQuest to the surface. Kristin had been on the very last launch since she liked to make sure her staff got safely off the boat.

The SeaQuest had docked a few hours ago at New Cape Quest for repairs. After the boat had been hit by lightning during hurricane Sheila, there was a lot of rewiring to be done. Meanwhile, the crew was in need of shore leave and had been granted a total of seven days while the repair crew worked on SeaQuest. Originally a four-day shore leave had been scheduled around this time while the SQ was docked for an inspection, but it had been extended due to the repairs.

Kristin smiled when she recalled the invitation the crew had received a few weeks earlier. The singer Kira Louisa had invited the entire crew to her comeback concert the day after tomorrow. Everyone, especially the senior staff, had been puzzled by the gesture. However, Admiral Noyce had explained that the singer was fascinated by the work the SeaQuest was doing to protect the oceans and wanted to support their work by making sure they had a good time during their shore leave.

While this was true, Kristin knew the real reason for the invitation.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

"I cannot believe you actually pulled it off, Kira!" Kristin stared at the vid-link in disbelief. She had called Kira after Nathan had told her about the invitation.

"Honestly, Aunt Kris, did you really think I wouldn't try?" asked Kira in mock outrage that quickly turned into a self-satisfied grin. "Besides, you coming for a much-needed visit was a great incentive."

"Of course, but 200 free tickets to an already sold-out concert is insane!" Kristin exclaimed. "Then again, knowing you, I should have been prepared for tenacity. I bet Marie just loved it when you told her your plan...or did you just do it without her consent?" she added the last sentence with a smirk.

Kira rolled her eyes and groaned at the mention of her cousin and manager, who had a tendency to be a bit overzealous in her job as well as overprotective of Kira.

"So I'll have a smaller stage," she said smiling. "It isn't like I need the money. I told Marie she could accept it or cancel the concert, and I knew she would rather comply with my wishes then cancel the event of the year." Kira could not hide the uneasiness in her voice as she half-joked about Marie's predictability. Her eyes showed her nervousness as she bit her lower lip, hoping her aunt would not interrogate her further over the vid-com.

Kristin registered Kira's uneasiness and turned the conversation to more pleasant subjects despite being curious about what had caused it. Whatever the reason, Kira clearly did not want to discuss it over the vid-link.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Kristin was brought back to the present when she noticed Kira moving towards her to meet her halfway and she pushed the worry the memory had brought to the surface to the back of her mind.

"Aunt Kris!" She called again and seconds later they met in a fierce embrace.

"Hello Squid." Kristin greeted her fondly. "I have missed you."

"Not half as much as I have missed you." Something in Kira's voice made her concern return tenfold but Kristin quickly pushed it away again. This was not the place to talk about , Kristin drew back from their embrace to get a good look at her niece whom she had not seen in person since before she joined the SeaQuest.

"You look good, aunt."

"Thank you, honey, so do you."

Just then, Kristin noticed the three bodyguards dressed in black watching them and the people around them like a hawk. That's odd, she thought, Kira usually only has one bodyguard. Is she in danger? Why hasn't she or anyone else told me?

"I can see Marie isn't taking any chances with your life." She said with a hint of reproach in her voice and nodded her head in the direction of the bodyguards.

Kira glanced over her shoulder at the broad-chested bodyguards her cousin had hired despite her protests that she only needed her usual bodyguard.

Before she could answer her aunt, she saw some of Kristin's SQ colleagues had come closer to them, probably wanting an introduction.

"I'll tell you about it when we're at the beach house," she whispered. "Right now," she said louder, smiling. "I want you to introduce me to your friends."

Kristin smiled at Kira. "Of course, sweetie." She turned around and started the introductions. This should be interesting, she thought. She had not told anyone that her niece was the one and only Kira Louisa who had invited them to her concert.

"Kira. May I introduce Captain Nathan Bridger, Commanders Jonathan Ford and Katherine Hitchcock, and Crocker, our Security Chief. Everyone, this is my niece, Kira Louisa Westphalen." She deliberately told them her full name to see if anyone might catch on but as they all shook hands with Kira, it seemed no one made the connection. Instead, they looked like they were trying to find any familial likeness, which would take them forever to find. Kira was the spitting image of her mother, Diana, who happened to be Danish, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes; a real Scandinavian beauty.

From the corner of her eye, Kristin saw Lucas Wolenzcak, Miguel Ortiz, Tim O'Neil and Benjamin Krieg join their little group. Lucas and Krieg looked like they had recognized Kira but did not say anything as introductions were made.

"Nice to meet you all," Kira said with a smile. "Where are you all staying during your shore leave?"

"Well, if we can't arrange to stay with family or friends, we usually find accommodations at a hotel," Nathan answered not quite sure why she was asking and neither was Kristin.

"Oh, a hotel could be a problem. I heard they were all more or else fully booked the moment the date for my concert was announced a year ago."

"I knew it!" Yelled Krieg excited looking at Lucas he continued. "Didn't I tell you, Lucas! You're the singer, Kira Louisa!"

Some in the group felt a bit stupid for not recognizing her sooner while others just looked surprised.

That was all Kristin needed to make her laugh.

"Now, aunt Kris. That's not nice." Kira reprimanded with a smile. "I haven't exactly had my face plastered all over the media, and you could have told them."

"I know, Kira. I'm sorry. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity and I know you value your privacy."

She stopped laughing but couldn't get the smile off of her face. Suddenly, she snapped her head around and gave Kira one of her patented stares while saying her name but all she got from Kira was an innocent look, daring her to explain what was going on when they noticed her confused colleagues.

Nathan was finding it hard not to enjoy Kristin's happiness. He had been worried about her after she had been stuck in a lifeboat in a hurricane with Lucas, Ford, and Krieg for half a day. They had not talked about it. All she had said was she was fine and a shore leave with her niece was just the thing for her.

Kristin decided to let Kira off the hook and discuss it with her later.

"Captain Bridger, if the eight of you have no place to stay, I have enough room at my beach house to accommodate you. It would be a pleasure to have you all."

Everyone was surprised by this invitation most of all Kristin. Nathan was not as surprised as the others as he knew Kristin to be a generous person. Kira's invitation seemed to suggest that it ran in the family.

"Kira, I'm sure they have already arranged places to stay," Kristin said.

"Aunt Kris, it's no trouble at all. I did just add a fourth floor. If it's a problem for you, aunty…"

"No, no. Not at all. If you're sure?"

"I am, aunty. You're more than welcome." Confirmed Kira waiting for an answer.

Crocker, Ortiz, and O'Neil declined as they had already arranged with family and friends but the rest of the group decided to accept.

"Good. My car is this way," she said with a smile, intertwined an arm with her aunt's and lead the group to the parking lot where the flurry of SQ crew getting picked up by family and friends or grabbing a taxi to their shore leave destinations was thinning out.

Kristin spotted a limousine that was drawing quite a bit of attention and immediately recognized it as Kira's.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Kira only gave her a 'who, me?' look and smiled. I did indeed, she thought proudly.

Kira's bodyguards were making sure everything was secure and helping the extra guests with their luggage when the chauffeur offered to take Kristin's bag.

"Yes, thank you, Daniels."

"You are welcome, and welcome back to NCQ, Lady Westphalen." Daniels took the offered bag and took it to the car.

"Daniels, you know my aunt hates to be reminded of her title." Kira moved to the car with a smirk at Kristin who seemed paralyzed for a moment until she noticed Nathan beside her smiling and she reddened in embarrassment.

Leaning toward her he whispered: "You look very cute when you're embarrassed, Your Ladyship." She gaped at him and reddened even further.

"It's in your file, Kristin." He said explaining his foreknowledge.

She quickly collected herself and moved away from him to get into the car. Nathan shook his head in amusement and followed suit. Kristin's brain was going faster than the speed of light. Did he just flirt with me? He thinks I'm cute?

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Some distance away, two men were hiding behind some bushes with high-tech surveillance equipment watching the group get into the limousine.

"I don't understand why the Boss wants us to watch who some former celebrity meets and greets with," complained the red haired man. "I mean; it'd be just as effective to kill her now. Why wait?"

"Because the Boss wants to be here for the big event and can't get here until tomorrow," the black haired man answered annoyed while observing the limo drive away.

"She would also like to know the blonde angel's secrets before she has to leave this world. Plus, it has to look like a crazed fan shot her at her concert." The black haired man threw some gear he had packed while talking at the redhead. "Come on, Theo. She's on the move so let's get moving too."

Theo caught the equipment and complained about how expensive it had been to get for just one job. The other man, Aron, pointed out that it was a good business investment. "Just think, Theo. When word gets around about this job, we could end up getting more jobs."

Just then Aron's mobile phone went off and he handed the camera to Theo to put it in their van. Their current employer preferred an old mobile phone from the last century to the vid-phone even though few people used them nowadays. The Boss, as she had asked them to call her, felt it was safer this way.

"Yes, Boss." Aron tried not to sound irritated. She was probably the most demanding and controlling employer they had ever had.

"She just left the dock with her aunt and some of the SeaQuest crew. We were just about to follow her…Don't worry, Boss, it's under control…No, nothing out of the ordinary but you can judge better for yourself when you get the videos…You shouldn't worry about it. If there are any secrets, we'll uncover them."

He put some distance between his ear and the phone when the Boss started screaming so loudly that Theo clearly heard every word she was yelling at Aron.

"If! What do you mean if? Do you know who you're talking about, you low-life hired help? She is a Westphalen. That family survives on secrets and I want to know them all! Starting with 'Wonder Child' Kira Louisa Westphalen!"

* * *

 _In the next chapter: Kira has surprises for Kristin and they bond over the piano._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter was a bit short but the next ones will be longer.**

 **Please leave a review, I would love to hear what you think! And if you could please help me with a few things, I would love your suggestions for:**

 **What song(s) should Kristin and Kira be playing on the piano? Also for Kira's concert, what songs should she be singing? I have one song I definitely want her to sing but need 7-8 others (there'll be a pre-concert party as well). The songs can be pop/rock/jazz, modern or old songs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The SeaQuest DSV TV-series does not belong to me. I only own the characters who do not originate from the series. However, if the series' characters do not wish to return to their original universe because they had too much fun during the making of this, they are more than welcome to stay, though I cannot afford to pay them anything. If I could, SeaQuest DSV (and other series) would still be running.

Thank you, Jewelbox1322, for being my Beta!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The trip to Kira's beach house had given Lucas the opportunity to pump Kira for information about the house, especially if it had a private beach so Darwin could join them. Kira confirmed the house had a private beach as well as a pool and other equipment for plenty of outdoor activities so no one would be bored.

While Lucas was grilling Kira, Kristin was trying hard to figure out what Kira had up her sleeves. First, the tickets to the entire SeaQuest crew and now inviting her colleagues to stay with them. Kira never did anything without a reason which made her an intriguing person but also a bit unpredictable. Kristin worried there would be more surprises for her at the house which would not surprise her one bit.

What worried her even more, was the increased security around her beloved niece which seemed to be at least double of what it usually was. After what happened several years ago with her stalker, Kristin could certainly understand taking precautions now that she was ready to return to the stage. The doubling up on bodyguards, however, did seem a bit overprotective and Kristin resolved to talk to Kira and Marie about it at the first opportunity.

"Aunt Kris?" Kira's voice brought her attention to the people around her and she became acutely aware of Nathan sitting next to her in the limousine.

"Auntie, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, just a little tired I guess." She was sure Kira could see through that little fib. There was not a lot you could hide from that girl.

"Well, you'll be able to get plenty of rest over the next few days if you wish. By the way, there's a surprise waiting for you at the house." Kira smiled brightly bordering on smirking at her aunt.

Kristin sighed and answered: "I don't particularly like your surprises, Kira."

"Well, _this_ one you will love, I guarantee it."

"Forgive me if I'm still skeptical."

"Do you surprise your aunt a lot, Miss Westphalen?" Hitchcock asked amused by her friend and her niece.

"Every chance I get, Commander."

"Oh, this one always as something up her sleeve," added Kristin.

"Never a dull moment then?" asked Bridger.

"Not if _I_ can help it, Captain," answered Kira.

"And help it, you _do_ …several times a day," added Kristin which made the rest of the car burst out laughing just as they pulled up in front of Kira's house.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

"The new floor looks great, Kira," said Kristin while she waited for the limousine to be unloaded.

"I am quite pleased with it. Plenty of room for family and friends," she said sheepishly, joining her aunt in looking at her house.

"Did you do anything else?"

"Renovated the kitchen and the back terrace and redecorated the music room."

"Goodness, you _have_ been busy. You must give me a tour."

"Come on, Aunt Kris, don't dawdle. Your surprise is waiting for you inside." Kira grabbed her by the arm and pulled her hesitant aunt with her into the hall where the SeaQuest crew had gathered waiting for their hostess.

On the way in, both Kristin and Nathan, who walked behind them, noticed that security seemed even tighter around the beach house. It made Kristin worry even more than before and Nathan made a mental note to ask Kristin or Kira if it was such a good idea for him and his crew to be staying here after all.

Inside, his crew had gathered at the grand staircase in the hall that looked like it had been taken out of one of those historical English estates sometimes seen on TV.

"It's a smaller replica of the hall from the Westphalen estate," Kristin told Nathan when she noticed his interest. "My brother designed the house for Kira just before his death." She was about to explain more when an elderly, well-looking but robust woman came out of the kitchen heading straight for Kira with a scowl on her face.

"There you are, Miss Kira! I have a bone to pick with you, lass!" Kira tried to look innocent but failed. "Where did all these people come from?" She had a thick Scottish accent but not so thick so you could not understand her.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Tate. I should have sent word that I'd be coming back with extra house guests but you're always so well prepared for my impulsive nature. You make every meal a feast even when I'm not entertaining," joked Kira.

"Well, you have the right of it, lass." Mrs. Tate smiled affectionately at her employer. "I have been prepared since you were a babe." Everyone laughed when Kira blushed.

"Welcome, Lady Kristin. 'Tis good that you are finally here. Your niece has spoken of little else this past month."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tate. I have been very excited myself. How is your husband? Kira told me about his accident."

"I'm afraid he's still at the hospital, milady. Our son is with him today. My Edmund, bless his heart, would not hear of my abandoning Miss Kira to take care of him so close to her comeback concert. And Miss Kira graciously hired some extra help so I can spend time with him without feeling guilty for leaving her to fend for herself." Mrs. Tate explained.

"Mrs. Tate, you always think I'm starving when you're not cooking for me!" Kira chuckled at her own joke.

"That I do, lass, that I do," confessed Mrs. Tate.

"And with good reason... we Westphalen women are _notorious_ for having a ferocious appetite." Kristin laughed joined by her shipmates who knew exactly what she meant.

"Kira!" A voice called from the front door. "Where did all these people come from?"

"Marie!" Kristin opened her arms and Marie went willingly into her embrace.

"It is so good to see you, aunt Kris!" She said as they hugged tightly.

"I missed you too, sweetie," Kristin answered and let go of her niece.

"Now, cousin," Marie addressed Kira with an expectant look on her face and irritation edging her voice. "Would you please explain who these people are?"

"They're just a few of aunt Kris' colleagues from the SeaQuest. They needed a place to stay during their shore leave seeing as my fans have taken up all the hotels."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Admit it, Kira. You just wanted some time with them before you…" She trailed off when Kira shook her head in a panic.

Kira quickly recovered and turned to Kristin. "Your surprise is behind you, aunt."

Still confused from her two nieces' exchange, she turned to see her surprise. It took a few seconds for her to register who she was looking at.

"Diana!" She exclaimed and moved quickly towards the three people who had joined the group in the hall moments before. Nathan, who had seen them come out from a room to the right of the staircase, could not figure out how Kira could have known they were there since she had been facing the other way the entire time.

Everyone had quickly guessed that the blonde woman Kristin had called Diana and was hugging fiercely was Kira's mother. The young man and woman beside Diana both called Kristin "aunt" so they were clearly more family members.

"I don't understand, Diana. Kira said you weren't able to come for her concert."

"We didn't know until a few days ago. We only arrived last night."

"I am so happy to see you all. You were right, Kira." Kristin gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I _love_ my surprise!"

"Kris, won't you introduce us to your friends?" Diana asked.

"Of course. Everyone. This is my sister-in-law, Diana Westphalen, my nephew Edward Westphalen and his wife Lillian, the Earl and Countess of Belgrave. Marie Dalton, my niece and Kira's manager."

"And Mrs. Tate is my housekeeper," interrupted Kira. "If you need anything ask her. She'll take care of it."

Once introductions were over, Kira and her mother showed everyone to their rooms. Mrs. Tate would not hear of any of the guest carrying their own bags so she had a couple of servants and even a couple of Kira's bodyguards carry the luggage to where they belonged.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Aron and Theo had arrived at the beach house by the time the group had moved inside and were setting up their equipment as close to the house as they could. Security had indeed been increased in the last couple of days so they had to get creative.

They had followed Kira around for around two weeks and the juiciest footage of her they had gotten, were when she had an argument with Marie a week ago about the extra bodyguards and on the same day, they had watched her strip naked and go for a midnight swim. Frankly, it had been pretty boring after that and both of the men were glad that in a couple of days they would be free to complete their mission.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Kristin finished her unpacking and decided to go find Kira. She wanted to discuss the increased security. It was probably just because of her comeback concert but there were other little things she had observed over the last month or so during their vid-link conversations that made her worry about Kira.

Kira had a tendency to think too much about a dilemma or problem, letting it fester and grow out of proportion in her head before sharing her worries and problems. She would often hide behind her always cheerful nature. The only ones who could get her to talk before they became too big were her mother, Kristin herself, and Kristin's daughter Cynthia. _But Cynthia isn't here and I doubt she'd share with her mother since she is so busy helping Edward with estate matters so she'll have to make do with me._

Kristin found it funny how Kira was exceptionally good at getting others to share and help them with their problems – get them to think alternatively – when she could not do it with herself. On the other hand, she could understand it was easier to be objective about other people's problems than your own. She had always wondered why Kira had chosen medicine and marine biology over psychology when it came so naturally to her.

At the same time, Kira had always been in love with music and singing and had had great success on _YouTube_ before she signed her first contract at the age of 14. She always said she wanted to work with Kristin and continue her music career alongside her scientific work.

When Kristin came down the stairs she could clearly hear Kira working her magic on the keys and singing her favourite lullaby, _Lavender's Blue_.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so"_

She quietly entered the room so as not to disturb her niece at the piano. She was a little surprised to see that Kira was alone but it was actually a good thing. It would make it easier to get her to talk.

Kristin noticed that Kira had had the room redecorated with warm colours and a raised area like a stage of sorts for the instruments except the piano which stood opposite the fireplace and seating area. The seating area consisted of two large, comfy armchairs and two three-seaters facing the piano. Last time she had been here, the room had been much brighter and cold, too clinical for a music room. The changes had given it a much warmer and more intimate atmosphere. _I could lose a couple of hours here_ , she thought _._

" _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."_

Kira finished the song and looked up at Kristin. She had known she was there the entire time.

"Aunt Kris." Kira's voice was edged with apprehension and gave her a half smile. "Is your room to your satisfaction?" She knew her aunt wanted to talk to her about the heightened security around here but she really had no idea why Marie was being extra cautious. Maybe it was because of the stalker seven years ago. Marie had been new to being a manager and had always berated herself for not protecting her better. She also hated Kira's impulsiveness with a passion.

When Kira had come down to the music room after showing her guests to their rooms, Marie had let her anger out on her. It had been Diana who had gotten Marie to calm down and not to hire even more security. Lillian had then taken Marie with her to relax by the pool when Diana and Edward had to take a call from England. Kira had stayed in the music room to play her favourite songs because that always helped her get her equilibrium back and had been there half an hour when Kristin entered the room.

Kristin moved to the piano and sat down next to her niece. "My room is perfect, Kira. I love it just as much as I did the last time I stayed in it." They both chuckled and smiled at each other.

"Kira. You're deflecting. You _know_ what I want to talk about. Why all the extra bodyguards; the tightened security around here? Are you in any danger?"

Kira sighed heavily, taking a few seconds to decide what to tell her aunt. "I honestly don't know, aunt Kris," she said a bit deflated. "Marie is giving nothing away. She won't say anything. She is completely closed up." Kira sighed in frustration. "But…she is afraid of something. Earlier she was raging at me for inviting your shipmates to stay and wanted to increase security even more, saying it was one of the most irresponsible things I have ever done because I gave in to my impulsiveness…but how can I be responsible when I don't know what I have to be responsible about?" Kira explained growing increasingly frustrated.

Kristin smiled sadly. "Marie has always felt responsible for everything that happened with your stalker seven years ago. It traumatized us _all_ but Marie…well…" she trailed off.

"She's my manager. I was her first client and she felt she failed me by letting that happen but I never blamed her for it. I kept her as my manager."

"More than any of us, she had the most trouble getting over it and sometimes, the beast rears its ugly head and she's right back to that night." Kristin put an arm around her to comfort her, thinking that she should have a talk with Marie about it. "It's the same for you, Kira. The same for everyone who was there that night. Don't be too hard on her, sweetie."

Kira took a deep breath and played with a few keys.

"Now, _Maestro_ , may I make a request?"

"Of course, auntie."

They spent the next half hour playing and singing and just plain having fun together.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Nathan was heading down the stairs a few steps behind Lucas and Ben when he heard the music. After unpacking, he had gone to check on Lucas but found him in Ben's room instead. Lucas was pestering Ben to go and play beach volley or one the other activities Kira had spoken of in the car, although they all knew that what he really wanted was to check out the private beach to see if Darwin could swim or if he was already there. When they reached the end of the stairs, Lucas and Ben headed straight for the door to the back terrace and beyond.

At the same time, Diana came out of a side room and met Nathan at the foot of the stairs, smiling.

"Captain Bridger. I hope your room is to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, Lady Westphalen, thank you. The room is very lovely."

"Please, Captain, no need for formalities, you may call me Diana."

"Alright, Diana, and please call me Nathan."

"Thank you, Nathan. You know, I feel like I already know you quite well. Kristin has told me a lot about you…and Lucas and the SeaQuest. Nothing classified, of course." Diana was observing Nathan closely for his reaction to her bait and he did not disappoint. From Kristin, she had the distinct feeling that they would be a perfect match for each other and she wanted to help her beloved sister-in-law in any way she could but first she wanted to make her own judgement about Nathan. She did not want to see Kristin get hurt again. She decided to let him off the hook for now. She would have plenty of opportunities to make further observations at dinner and over the next few days.

"Were you looking for someone?" She asked.

"Actually no. I just wanted to take a look around and I did want a word with Kristin."

"Well, she's probably with my daughter in the music room as you can hear. It's a bit of a ritual for them to start Kristin's visits off at the piano," she explained smiling. "Shall we join them?"

Nathan made a gesture for her to lead the way to the music room and followed her in. They approached quietly, amused by Kristin and Kira laughingly fighting over if they were playing the song right.

Kira looked up before Kristin having sensed their entrance first. "Mum! Captain Bridger!"

Kristin looked up warily, trying to hide her reaction to Nathan's presence. Diana gave her a knowing look, which she did not notice, but Diana could tell that Nathan had a similar reaction. He just hid it better. _Oh, this was going to be fun_ , she thought. _Kira will definitely want in on my little matchmaking mission_. Mother and daughter looked at each other and they were already in agreement. These two needed to get together. All they needed now was a ship name.

~~~SQ Reloaded~~~

Dinner was served promptly at seven. Mrs. Tate had reluctantly gone to spend the evening with her husband at the hospital ten minutes before. She did not like to leave the temporary staff unsupervised so she had made absolutely sure they knew exactly how this household was run.

Lucas had witnessed one of her lectures earlier and was now recounting the event for Ben and Katie. Jonathan was chatting with Marie and her husband, George, who had arrived around six to join them for dinner.

Marie had pulled Kira aside before dinner and quietly apologized for her angry outburst earlier and promised to tell Kira her reasons in the morning as long as she promised not to tell anyone else. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Edward and Lillian were talking intimately, but they were newlyweds so that was understandable. Nathan and Diana were swapping stories and anecdotes about Kristin on the SeaQuest and as a child and young woman, much to Kristin's chagrin. However, she gave as good as she got and shared stories about Nathan and Diana but she was absolutely certain she was blushing more tonight than she had in her entire life.

Kira was mostly silent, content with listening and observing her family and new friends. She was actually nervous but did not exactly know why. She had managed to hide it from everyone though the closer she got to her concert the harder it became. Her talk with Kristin earlier had helped a bit but it was getting harder to keep her barriers up.

"Kira? Honey?" As if on cue her mother looked at her, concern marring her features. "You're so quiet tonight, darling, are you alright?" Both Kristin and Nathan had joined Diana in worrying about her.

Before Kira could answer, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Kira frowned.

"Expecting someone?" Kristin asked.

"No, no one." Kira got up from her seat when the door opened to reveal the newcomers.

"Charles!" Marie was out of her chair and into her brother's arms within seconds.

"I'm here too," said the woman next to Charles after a few seconds. Kira rolled her eyes, earning a look from both Diana and Kristin.

"Oh, sorry, Cecily." Marie reluctantly let go of her brother and gave Cecily a short hug and kissed her cheek. Cecily gave her a bright but fake smile.

"Brother, I thought you were in Switzerland for another week?" asked Marie.

"I was _so_ disappointed we had to cut our trip short but I could _not_ in good conscience let Charles miss his darling cousin's concert," Cecily answered in a very self-important voice.

"Well, you certainly managed to surprise us all, but you are more than welcome!" Kira gave her cousin a warm hug but only gave Cecily a very short hug.

"Aunt Kris!" exclaimed Charles when he saw her approach and greeted her with a bear hug. It was the first time she met Cecily so they only shook hands but from what she had heard from her family, Cecily was a bit of an attention seeker but otherwise lovely. Kira, however, did not doubt that if a richer more powerful man than Charles came along, she would drop him in a heartbeat.

Kira and Cecily had for some reason never really gotten along despite several attempts from Kira's side. Frankly, she did not understand why Charles had gotten engaged to her after only a month but Charles was completely under her spell and would not be convinced to break it off.

Kira introduced her cousin Charles Darlington and his fiancée Cecily Wren to the SeaQuest crew and invited them to sit down to dinner. They both declined, however, as they were tired after their journey.

Sitting down at the dinner table again, Nathan could not control his curiosity any longer and started asking Kristin about her family. Talking amongst themselves, they did not notice Diana and Kira sitting across from them, observing their interactions, and silently agreeing that their matchmaking mission was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

Tomorrow, Operation _Bridgephalen_ was on!

* * *

 _In the next chapter: The girls go shopping for the pre-concert party while the boys spend the day at the beach, and Darwin might come by._

* * *

 **Did you like Nathan and Kristin's ship name? I got a little help from** **namecombiner . com (remove spaces).**

 **The song Kira sings in this chapter is _Lavender's Blue (Dilly Dilly)_. They use it in the _Cinderella_ movie, which is where I heard it the first time, but it is actually an old English song just in its modern form. Read about here: en. wikipedia wiki / Lavender%27s_Blue (remove spaces)**

 **You can hear it here with lyrics:**

 **www . youtube watch?v=Ow25lvYoKXo (remove spaces)**


End file.
